I guess thats why they call it the blues
by Sylveon10
Summary: Near fall in the New England girls academy. Gene Forrester sat by the banks of the river that separated her school from the all-boys school " Devon Academy" AU in 1942 , Finny X Fem Gene
1. Chapter 1

***Ok guys I am trying a new format for typing fan fictions and I hope this makes it easier to read. Also the words that are in italics usually are dream or thoughts of the characters in case anyone didn't know that, and to clarify Gene goes to another School that is across the River from Devon. Hope you enjoy the story :D**

Near fall in the New England girls academy. Gene Forrester sat by the banks of the river that separated her school from the all-boys school " Devon Academy" which she personally has never had much interest in. she held one of her favorite French novels in her hand and a French to English dictionary laid in the short grass. She skimmed through the pages trying to remember where she had left off. Then as she began to immerse herself into the story; shrieks and laughter arose from the other side of the bank and she placed her gaze on the young men splashing in the cool water of the Naguamsett River.

She fixated her glare at the one who seemed to be the ringleader of the whole mess. He had a tan tone to his skin and dark brown hair which seemed lighter at the ends probably due to over exposure to sunlight. He was lean but was obviously a great athlete as well, and had a well-defined nose and striking green eyes along with a mischievous grin which probably meant he was up to no good. She observed the others boys but accepted the fact that they probably wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Gene stood up and began to walk away and she heard them yell across the river. She ignored them and continued on her way. She turned her head to see one of the boys coming towards her.

She turned around and asked him "What do you want?" Her voice slightly bitter. The boy who had came was the one she was glaring at before and he was dripping with water. She looked at him critically and asked again "well what do you want?" She expected an unintelligible answer and thought 'This is probably some joke or dare that the others made him do.'

She crossed her arms and he responded "I just wanted to know your name. You were looking at me from across the river and I've never seen you here before so I was just wondering." She looked at him unconvinced by his explanation and responded dryly

"The reason I was looking at you was due to the fact that you were interrupting my reading and you don't need to know my name. "She began to walk away again but he suddenly grabbed her wrist but his grip was gentle and he said "Please stay for a second, I know that we started off on the wrong foot so let me introduce myself. My name's

Phineas but you can call me Finny."

Gene could tell he was being sincere in his words but was suspicious of these kind gestures. She pulled her arm away and said "If we meet again I'll tell you my name,

I promise." She continued on her way and left to go back to her dormitory. Phineas watched her leave and said "Man… what a doll" and went back to the river.

Later on that night Gene laid on her bed and she continued to read her book but couldn't get Phineas out of her head. She sat up as she heard the door unlock. Her friend Leah Lepellier bounded in and cheerfully smiled at her; she sat down in a chair near the desk in the corner of their room. "I heard you met some boys from the other school today." Leah said to Gene with a sly grin. "Gee I wonder how you found that out. " Gene responded sarcastically and rolled her eyes at her spacy roommate. "C'mon Gene tell me all the details" Gene sighed and continued to ignore her. "Aww … your no fun, can ya at least tell me if they were cute?" Gene glanced at her and began to say "They're extremely loud and annoying, also one of them came up to talk to me but I ignored him." Leah was shocked by this and responded "One of them talked to you what did he say?"

"Not much he asked me for my name and I told him if we met again I would tell him… so I'll make sure that we won't ever meet again."

"What! But how—what was his name?!"

"Phineas …" Gene said calmly and a small bit of blush appeared on her face. Leah grinned and said smugly "So you do like him…"

"I do not! "Gene countered

"Gene Forrester you may act like you aren't interested in boys but no girl can be that cold."

"He's just an idiot and the way he acted was funny that's all."

Gene continued to deny that she harbored any feeling for the boy she had met that day, but Leah didn't believe her. She sighed and stopped arguing about the matter and prepared herself for bed.

_Bombs whirred through the air, Gene ran for her life and tripped as the ground reverberated as warheads crashed violently into the ground, she panted heavily and though 'where am I? France? Germany?' the piles of wounded American soldiers soon materialized in her blurry vision and she couldn't identify anyone clearly. She stood up carefully and regained her balance and barely made it to the bloody corpses and then she could make out one face clearly. She fell to her knees and uttered in a broken voice_

"_Phineas…"_

Gene opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She was shocked by her own dream and hyperventilated. Leah turned on the small light in their room and asked her sleepily

"Gene are you alright?" Gene pulled back her long brown hair and tried to calm down and said shakily "Yeah I'm fine. Leah just go back to sleep okay."

Leah laid back down and left the light on. Gene stood up from her bed and walked into the bathroom in their room. She turned on the lights and splashed some cold water on her face. She looked at the small clock and saw that it was 4 o'clock in the morning and said "I guess I'll change into my other clothes then."

At 9 am Leah woke up and saw that Gene had already fixed herself up. She had on a pale pink dress with small white flowers which was tight around her waist. Gene had a delicate frame and thin figure which would have made any girl jealous even Leah. Her makeup was soft and not to exaggerated and her nails were painted in a half moon style with red nail polish. "You missed breakfast." Gene murmured

Leah looked at her and replied slightly annoyed "Because you woke me up in the middle of the night." Gene rolled her eyes and said "I'm going out alright; I'll be back before curfew though." Leah nodded her head and watched her walk out the door.

Phineas walked out of the mess hall with Brinker Hadley and Brinker asked

"Hey Finny you remember the girl from yesterday right?"

Finny nodded his head and replied "How can I not."

"Well she was quite a dame wasn't she; I mean I didn't even get up-close but she

looked—"

Finny cut him off and said "Beautiful. She was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen." Brinker raised his brow and grinned

"Well what's her name?"

"I don't know she didn't tell me."

"Really? Well maybe I have a chance with her."

"Don't push your luck Brinker. She's a tough one"

Phineas looked at his watch and said "Shoot! I have to go. I'm going to try to make it to the Beach and come back before curfew and I have to go now if I want to make it."

Brinker said good bye and went on his way.

***End of chapter one and I will be uploading the second chapter ASAP and please review if there is anything you like or don't like.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Hi guys I'm back and here is another chapter for you I hope it's to your liking :D**

Gene road her bike all the way down to the beach and stopped there. It was one of the most peaceful places she knew in New England. She observed as the foamy waves crashed onto the shore and sighed in relief. "Finally I can relax." She murmured to herself. Gene began to take off her shoes and stepped onto the fluffy sand, but as soon as she be began to enjoy her time she caught a glimpse of another person who seemed to be stripping right in the middle of the beach. She then recognized who it was _Phineas! _She thought. Gene turned around but it was too late, he had already spotted her so it was impossible for her to escape. He yelled out "Hey!" and ran over to her still with his pants on and she groaned and thought _so much for my peaceful day out._ Finny looked at her and asked "so now can I know your name?" Gene responded in defeat "It's Gene. My name is Gene Forrester and may I ask you why do I always meet you with at least one or more article of clothing missing?" Finny chuckled and said "well I was going to take a dip in the ocean … does that bother you?" Gene hid a hint of blush on her Face and said "No I-I…" she became flustered and couldn't manage to say anything.

"Hey do you want to go swimming" Finny innocently inquired, Gene glanced at him and responded "I was going to leave but I guess I could stay around for a bit." And she remained for most of the afternoon immersed in conversation with a person she had assumed to be unintelligible. Gene then noticed the sky darkening and said "I have to go." Phineas then asked "when can I see you again?" she looked into his infatuating green eyes and replied "maybe another day on the banks of the Naguamsett." She smiled and got on her bike

**4 months later**

Snow fell on the brown dried up grass on the Devon Academy school grounds. Phineas walked towards the Naguamsett River to cross the old bridge that Gene and himself had found a couple of months before. The river was almost frozen over as the winter transformed the orange and red autumn trees and mild fall days into crystal snow and barren land with chilling winds. It was almost noon and classes had already ended as teachers released their students for winter break. Phineas was eager to see Gene and give her a gift he had been saving for her. He held a small package in his hand which was wrapped in a pale pastel wrapping paper and a thin gold string. Phineas held the parcel with care and crossed the rickety bridge. Gene appeared over the horizon and walked towards the river. She had promised to meet Phineas there around noon to discuss what they had planned for winter break. She shuddered as wind whipped cold air against her face. She was used to winter but not ones as brutal as these. Her coat covered her torso and kept her arms warm, but left her legs completely bare, only thin stockings protected them from the elements. They both finally met face to face at the river bank "It's good to see you." Finny said to shivering Gene "I-IIttss good to see you to-oo Finny." She stuttered back to him. Phineas laughed and said "Here I'll give you my coat."

"No no it's fine you'll freeze to death"

"It's fine I'm used to it."

He took off his fur lined coat and placed it on her. She thanked him and then noticed the small package In his hands and asked "what's that?" she then noticed blush on his face and thought_ I've never seen Him act like that before._ He handed her the package and said "Merry Christmas, hope you like it." She opened it and was surprised by its contents. A gold locket was placed inside the small box and she said "Finny you didn't need to get me this"

"I wanted to. Here let me put it on you."

"But…"

He gently took it out and put it around her neck. Gene then commented "I didn't get you anything."He grinned and replied "That's ok. The only thing I want is you here with me." Phineas then asked "So what are your plans for winter break?"

"I'm planning to stay up north until Christmas Eve, but I don't have a place to stay… I was going to ask Leah if I could stay with her but I'm-"He cut her off and said "You can stay with me at my house." Gene looked at him with shock and responded "Are you crazy? Your parents would go nuts."

"My parents always leave me alone until Christmas morning and they are always away anyway so I get lonely."

He held her closer to him and she smiled at him and said "Convince me." Finny then bent down until their lips were a bit apart and softly kissed her. Gene knew her face was probably scarlet but she didn't care. She put her arms around his neck and began to run her fingers through his hair. Finny then pulled away and grinned and she asked "What?" and he whispered to her "I love you" she smiled and said "I guess I should start packing."

Finny opened the door to the house and Gene stepped inside she looked all around and could clearly tell that Phineas' family had not been affected by the Great Depression. They seemed to be a fairly wealthy family and had many possessions to prove it. "Hey let me show you to the guest bedroom so you can put your stuff down." He said to her and held her hand as they walked upstairs. The room was capacious and was decorated with a wooden wardrobe and small side table next to a rather large bed. The bed sheets were white and had a pale green comfiture on top. Gene set her suit case down near the bed and sat down. "If you need extra blankets I can get them for you." Finny stated

"That's fine…thank you for taking me in it was kind of you."

"No problem besides I like being with you." Finny smiled at her and sat down and she looked into his mesmerizing blue green eyes and said "I also enjoy your company as well." He put his hand on hers and tilted towards her and whispered in his musical voice, which had always captivated gene since they had met, "Let's go out tonight just you and me." He caressed her flushed cheeks and she said "I'd like that."

It was almost midnight by the time they came home and Finny had shown her all around Boston. They both were tired after being out the entire day, but then He went over to the radio and turned on the radio and a slow jazz song played on the radio station. Gene knew that Finny loved music and smiled as he began to do a small dance and he walked towards her and asked "will you dance with me?" she responded "I can't dance but I will try." They both danced until it was one in the morning and they both laid on the couch in the living room and he kissed her on the forehead, and she closed her eyes.

**Next Morning**

The morning light filtered through the curtains. The front door slightly creaked as the door knob turned. Finny slightly opened his eyes and slowly woke up and noticed who the visitor opening the door was. He opened his eyes wide and said "Mom?" Gene moved as finny shifted on the couch and she lifted her head off his chest and asked "Finny what's wrong?" his mother walked over and said "you left the door open sweet heart and … who's that?" she questioned with a smile looking at Gene. "I thought you wouldn't be here until Christmas ma." Gene then rolled off of Finny and hit the floor. "Gene!" Finny yelled out and sat up and tried to help her. "She's pretty Phineas…" his mother noted and then asked "What's your name dear?"

"Gene Forrester and I am so sorry for bothering you I shouldn't be here."

"It's no problem dear I'm fine with you staying here, but Phineas should have spoken with me first.

Besides as long as you two are responsible and –"

Phineas cut her off and said "Mom please! We weren't even thinking about "that"."

"Alright I was just reminding you Finny. Anyway I was thinking of making breakfast so you two go upstairs and get ready." She responded. They both went up the stairs and Finny glanced at her and said

"Sorry about my mother… she's a bit talkative"

"I guess that's where you get it from" Gene commented. He smiled and he went into his room.

***And if any of you guys think that something happened between Finny and Gene that night I would like to clarify that they did not do it. Also review and tell me what you liked and what you don't like about the story so far I would really like some feedback from you guys, and DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome) Bye :) **


	3. Chapter 3

***Alright time for serious business and here is Ch 3. Hope you like it**

Gene walked into the kitchen and noticed that Finny had already sat down at the table. She looked at Finny's mother and she brought over some bacon eggs and toast on a plate. Finny's mother was petit; she had short blond hair, brown eyes and an inviting smile. Gene sat down at the mahogany table and said "I'm sorry to bother you but I never really got your name?"

"Oh I'm so sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Clara."

Clara then placed Gene's plate on the table and then took her own place at the table. After they all had finished eating Finny then asked his mother "So why did you come so early? Did "he" send you home?" Gene noticed Clara's smile fade from her face and sternly replied "No your father did not send me back. I came back on my own will to see you."

"You didn't have to come."

"I thought you might be lonely so I wanted to see you, but we'll talk about this later."

Clara then turned towards Gene and inquired "So how long have you been with Finny?"

"For about four months, he is a really nice boy and an exceptional athlete as well, you must be proud of him."

Clara's eyes lit up with joy and replied "Well he is a sweet boy…Oh and Gene I was wondering if you would like to hear a little story?"

"What story?" Finny questioned.

"It's the one about how I met your father. You haven't heard that one yet and it would be nice for Gene to know as well. Besides you two don't have anything planned do you?"

Gene shook her head and answered "No we don't, and I would love to listen to your story."

Clara started off "It was the early years of the Roaring Twenties and prohibition was in full swing. There was money to be spent, illegal alcohol to be bought and lavish parties to attend. I was only 20 at the time and I was a young Flapper Girl. I had recently moved out of my parent's house and was living with my best friend who was enormously popular with the rich and famous. She had been invited to one of the biggest parties of the year and brought me along." Clara paused and Finny asked "So how did you meet my father?"

"Just wait I'm getting to that part"

Clara than continued "The house was huge and brightly lit; it was like gold flooding from the chandeliers. The dresses were extravagant and colorful. The music was lively and everyone was on their feet no matter how tired they were. It was like the whole party had its own energy which would keep everyone going. I enjoyed dancing and speaking with all of the stars that were there but I had caught the attention of one person in particular. As I continued to admire the beauty of my surroundings I walked out to the second floor balcony and there he was. He had on a dark suit and wore a black bow tie. He was also extremely handsome and had the most striking green eyes. They were like blue green flame which stood out from his tan complexion. I made my way over to his side and he glanced at me and asked me for my name. I simply responded with Clara and he smiled. We spent the rest of the night there outside of the party and I knew from then on that I had found the man I was willing to spend the rest of my life with."

Gene then asked "Is there more to this story?" Clara looked at her and beamed and replied "Yes but I don't think it's appropriate for your age, but I can tell you that we got married in 1924 and that Phineas was born on October 21, 1925. After Finny was born things were a little –" Finny interjected "Different. My father became a completely different person after I was born and I don't want to hear any of this anymore." He stood up abruptly from the dining table and went upstairs. Gene had never seen him act so bitter before.

"What happened after he was born?" Gene asked "Well after he was born Finny's father became distant and was away at work. He only came back from New York for holidays or birthdays, but Phineas adored him to death. Whenever he came home that boy would run up to him and he always had such a look of pure love and admiration on his face. Something he never did to me or anyone else. Finny would always seek his father's attention no matter what. As a matter of fact I was the one who actually got him into sports as a way to take his mind off the fact that his father wasn't there. Once he got older though something happened that destroyed his view of his father forever."

Tears welled up in her brown eyes and then she continued "When Phineas was about 13 years old I had recently found out that his father was having an affair with another woman and I tried to hide it from him but eventually finny found out and our family became a mess. I pulled through and forgave him but Finny scorned his father and was completely heartbroken. He was also deeply disappointed in me for forgiving his father after what he had done. Now he doesn't even speak one word to him."

The tears then began to stream down her round face and Gene comforted her "It's not your fault it's just hard to heal." Clara brushed her honey blond hair out of her face and requested in a weak voice "Could you talk to Finny please? He'll listen to you." Gene couldn't turn down such a whole hearted favor and accepted.

Gene went up the staircase and turned the golden door knob to open Finny's door. She saw him lying on his bed. He saw her standing at the door and sat up causing the bed to groan under his 150 pounds of muscle. "Are you alright Finny?"

He glanced at her and sighed "Yeah I just get a bit angry when anyone talks about my Father. I'd rather not be reminded of his existence." She walked over and sat next to him and caressed his face "It's alright I understand how hard it is to forgive, but you got to admit that your situation could have been worse." Finny smiled and jokingly said "Yeah I could have had an abusive dad who would have beat me all day."

Gene chuckled painfully and replied "You could've but you didn't and besides I give you all the attention you need right?" he turned his face towards her and he had his goofy yet provocative smile on his face that Gene absolutely adored. He musically stated "Yes you give me all the attention I need." She giggled and then placed a small peck on his cheek.

"I love you Gene Forrester." He whispered. She flushed bright crimson and quietly murmured "yeah I love you too." Finny raised his brow and slightly laughed and brushed her hair back and commented "You finally say it after four months." Gene countered "Well the girl doesn't always have to say "I love you" first besides I find it sweeter that you said it before me… So do you feel better now?" He nodded his head and they both stood up and walked back down stairs. Once they were back down stairs Clara called Finny over to the phone and handed it to him. He held it to his ear and continued on in a conversation with the person on the other line.

Gene strolled into the living room and looked at all of the photos which she was unable to appreciate the day before. There were photos of people at parties, a wedding _probably Clara's_ she assumed and many of Finny as a child along with ones of him that seemed more up to finally found one of a sharply dressed man and Clara said behind her "That's Peter. Phineas' father." Gene held up the photograph and thought _Finny does look like his father a bit but it's hard to tell with a colorless picture. _She placed it back on top of the deep brown side table and said to Clara "Phineas does look like his father but he definitely has your smile." Clara's laughter chimed though the living room and she thanked Gene. Suddenly Finny rushed into the room and announced "I just got off the phone with Brinker and Gene and I are going to New York tomorrow!" he quickly ran back out before Gene and Clara had any time to even think.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?"

"My son is so quick to make decisions without consulting anyone" Clara said while shaking her head and laughing contently.

Gene went up the stairs again and found Finny packing his things

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Brinker invited a bunch of his friends to a Christmas party at his house in New York and he said you could come too…"

She sensed how excited he was and after he was so upset before she wanted him to be happy; so she went along with his little plan.

***End of Chapter 3 what will happen next? Sorry for all the blocks of text I tried to space it out also what did you think of Clara's little story? Review if there are things you don't like, like and if you have any questions. DFTBA : D**


	4. Chapter 4

***Yay Chapter 4 and so soon. I had free time so here it is. Enjoy :D**

Taking a train to New York wasn't an easy task especially during the holiday season. It was early the next morning and snow had already completely covered the ground outside. Finny said goodbye to his mother as she drove away after dropping them off at the train station. Gene sat down on a bench while Phineas got the tickets. She noticed many service men walk through the station. Some meeting with their family and others bringing the news of a loved one's death. The entire area was a place of mourning but also happiness and elation. Gene then thought back to her dream that she had many months before and wondered if Finny would soon be drafted into this bloody war.

"I got the tickets." Phineas said happily, breaking Gene's train of thought.

"So when exactly is the party?"  
"It's tomorrow at Brinker's house but he said we could spend the night at his house as well. So we probably will leave Friday morning and get back to my house by Friday night."

"He must be amiable for letting us stay at his house. You should feel lucky for having a friend like him."

"Yeah ole' Brinker's pretty nice but sometimes he can be a pain in the ass you know."

Gene grinned at his comment and stood up as the train conductor announced for everyone to board.

Upon arriving in New York Gene marveled at the grandeur of the northern city. _We have cities in the south but nothing compares to this _she thought.

"Isn't it great?" Finny asked her "Yeah we don't have cities like this back in Georgia."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that you were from down south… It's kind of hard to remember since you don't have an accent."

"Ha ha ha. just because I'm from the south doesn't mean I need an accent. Besides if that's how things work than what about you? Your from Boston but you don't even sound like it" Gene retaliated.

"Well that's true" finny stated in defeat. They both traversed through the crowded streets and Phineas finally called a taxi over.

Once they arrived at Brinker's house Gene was impressed by the magnitude of it. Beautiful gates opened allowing them to enter the main grounds. "So you finally make it. I thought you'd never get here." A pleasant voice rung out from the balcony upstairs. Finny and Gene quickly made their way up the steps to the huge mahogany front doors and a maid quickly opened them. Gene had realized that she had never met Mr. Hadley in person and didn't know what to expect. They both stepped inside and Gene saw a dark haired young man make his way down the long flight of marble stairs.

"Welcome Phineas to my humble home." He stated in a voice slightly deeper than Finny's. "It's good to see you Brinker. You look tall as ever."

"Now come on Phineas I'm only six feet tall it's not my fault that you're on the short side."

"Well I'm 5'8 ½" and I'm not complaining"

Both boys were laughing and then Brinker looked at Gene and asked "So is this the beautiful Gene Forrester that Phineas wouldn't shut up about?" Gene blushed and Finny replied "Yes she is and isn't she stunning? But she also has quite a brain she could probably be smarter than you Brinker."

Brinker chuckled and said "yeah when pigs fly."

"Brinker you don't know what you're saying."

"C'mon I was only joking any way let me show you to your rooms… unless you two would rather be in the same room."

"Now Brinker, you know that Gene and I are not that kind of couple."

They both then glanced back to Gene who was bright red and they both tried to not giggle and Gene then interrupted "Please tell me you're not putting us in the same room."

"Gene please, you know I would never lay a hand on you." Phineas said. "I guess that's why she doesn't want you with her since you don't even have the guts to do "that"." Brinker commented bluntly

"It's not that Brinker it's just that if finny and I were in the same room he would end up sleeping on the floor." Gene retaliated. Brinker chuckled and said "Don't worry you two will have your own rooms. Besides mother would never let two young lovers like the two of you sleep in the same room." He paused and then sarcastically remarked "It would be immoral behavior."

**Night of the Party**

The night lit up as the party moved into the night. Finny and Brinker waited at the base of the stairs waiting for Gene to finally make an appearance.  
"This party is pretty swell Brink" Brinker glanced at him and replied "Thanks I did put some effort into putting this together. I mean with this war and all I felt like we needed time to enjoy the last months of being carefree."

"I guess…"

Gene then appeared at the top of the stairs. Both boys had their eyes glued upon her. She wore her hair in a loose up do and had on a midnight blue ankle length form fitted sleeveless dress. She walked down and Finny noticed that she was still wearing the locket and he smiled. "You're perfect." Gene blushed at Finny's comment and remarked "You two gentlemen look dapper as well." Both Phineas and Brinker were dressed in suits and looked like a pair of young wealthy entrepreneurs. They both escorted her to the parlor.

_How many people does Brinker know? _Gene questioned as she noticed how crowded the party was. Many people were dancing to music played by a live band. Gene decided to sneak away and find a place to be by herself. She managed to find a smaller room which had French doors separating it from the main parlor. Cliff Quackenbush was also attending the party and he was talking to a group of other boys and one of them noticed Gene standing in the other room. "Hey Cliff I bet u couldn't get her." One of them challenged. Quackenbush smirked and countered "How much you wanna bet?"

He strolled over to her and confidently asked "He doll face what's your name?" Gene rolled her eyes and ignored him. He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her closer "I'm speaking to you. Now it's only polite to answer." He growled. She glared at him defiantly "A brute like you doesn't need to know my name." Gene hissed. His grip tightened and replied "C'mon you don't have to be like that. Hows 'bout you give me a good time and forget about this little argument."

Gene struggled in his grip and screamed out "Let me go!" immediately people noticed the commotion and migrated towards them. Brinker and Phineas managed to get themselves to the front of the crowd and was what was going on.

"Quackenbush let her go!" brinker yelled out while trying to hold finny back. "You better let go of her if you know what's good for you Quackenbush!"

"And what would you do Phineas?" Quackenbush retorted. Brinker had never seen Finny so enraged over something before. Quackenbush continued to pull Gene closer to him and she winced as he gripped her even tighter. He then put his arm around her waist and grinned slyly. "I swear Cliff if you do anything to her you'll regret it."

"That sounds like a lot coming from someone as short as you."

"All right please just let her go and we don't have to get our hands dirty." Brinker interjected.

"He obviously doesn't love you enough if he isn't willing to fight for you." Quackenbush said to Gene who still was trying to get out of his grip.

"He loves me more than you think." Gene spat and kicked him below the belt. Quackenbush immediately let go and fell to his knees.

She strolled over to Finny and said "I'm fine." Everyone stood there in awe as the watched Quackenbush writhe in pain on the floor. Brinker chuckled quietly and commented "Well I guess we don't have to fight after all Phineas…" Gene then whispered to Finny "Lets leave it's getting a bit stuffy in hear." He smiled and replied "alright but you should get your coat before we leave."

Gene hurried up the marble staircase and grabbed her thick black fleece lined jacket and then they both snuck out of the house.

***Oh God so much typing but this one is a bit shorter than usual any way review if there are things you like or don't like and DFTBA :D**


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is kind of a stub but it's all I can give you right now. Hope you enjoy :D**

They walked through the ivory snow; not even speaking a one word only glances at each other which said more than a million. The cold night was actually more enjoyable than Gene thought it would have been. Small white specks became visible on her coat as the snow rained down from the heavens which were a deep shade of blue. The only noticeable things in the sky were the miniscule points of light which were the stars light years away. _It's a new moon tonight_ Gene noted. Trees nearby had already become bare for the winter and the only their leafless skeletons remained, covered in snow. The faint yellow glow of the lamp light at the corner of the street lead them to their unknown destination.

Finny stopped once they reached the lamp and finally spoke. "The pond should be somewhere over there." He pointed towards the forest on the other side. "Why are we going to a pond? It's probably frozen over."

"You'll see." He said happily. Phineas held her hand as they crossed to the other side and they continued into the forest. He was correct. After passing a couple of Pine and Fir trees the pond was there. I was a rather large pond, the surface was almost glass like, smooth and stable but had sort of an opaque white tint to it.

"So you brought me to a frozen pond…"

"It's not just a pond it was and old outdoors skating rink that Brinker and I found a couple of years ago… We're going to go ice skating."

"No I don't think I can and besides we don't have skates so…"

"Don't worry I brought my skates and Brinker's sister had some that you could borrow." Finny contently answered. He strolled over to a small wooden shed which was concealed by the trees and came back with two pairs of ice skates. Gene tried putting them on and to her surprise they fit.

Phineas glided across the ice effortlessly. "C'mon Gene!" he stretched out his hand beckoning her to join him. Gene struggled to even get on the ice. He went over to her and held her steady and they moved slowly progressively going further towards the center of the pond.

"I've never ice skated before." Gene confessed. "Don't worry I'm here" he whispered to her reassuringly. She held onto him tightly almost digging her nails into his jacket. "See you're doing great." He encouragingly stated. Her cheeks began to turn a pale pink and turned her face away from his. Gene wasn't used to not being able to do things on her own and felt a bit ashamed of having to be helped, but she would never tell Phineas that.

"Hey look at me." He paused "Hey Gene what's wrong?" He held her by her waist and turned her face towards his.

"Nothing's wrong… I'm just a bit cold." She lied. They went back to the edge and he helped her off of the ice and said "If you want to go back we can."

"Well why don't we just walk around a bit more and then go back she suggested. Phineas nodded his head and they remained outside a bit longer.

Stepping through the front doors both Gene and Finny saw that most of the guests had left. Only the messy remnants of what people left behind were visible in the house. Brinker then appeared from the living room and asked "Where did you two go? You missed the best parts."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Brink." Finny answered. "I'm going to bed" Gene said tiredly

She went to her room and closed the door. She took off her dress and changed into some night clothes and laid down on the soft inviting bed. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

** *End of Chapter 5. Review on things that u liked and don't like and be on the lookout for Ch. 6 that's when things get interesting. DFTBA :D**


	6. Chapter 6

***Hey guys I'm back and I just wanted to put a warning that there is some sexual content but it's not much I really don't describe much but I'm just putting it out there just in case anyone complains that I didn't warn them.**

The second semester of school passed by extremely fast; before Gene even knew it she was already taking her final exams.

"I can't believe it's over. Four years of being roommates and now we'll be heading our separate ways." Leah cried out as they packed their things. "Yeah I'm gonna miss you and your snail farm." Leah blushed as Gene mentioned her secret snail farm that she had. The curly haired brunette had a devout passion for nature but she wasn't allowed to have animals in the dormitory.

"Gene if you ever need a friend you know you'll always find me up in Vermont." Leah said. "I know and maybe I'll go visit you and we'll go touring around the snowy mountains." Her stout roommate's grey eyes lit up and smiled contently as Gene suggested that.

On the last day, Gene wore a pale blue white collar dress with a white ribbon around the waist. She walked down the stairs her long brown hair flowing over her shoulders. _Leah's probably already waiting at the train station _she assumed. Carrying her suit case in her hand she left the school grounds which she had come to adore.

The cool New England spring brought new life that was previously hidden by the snow. Violets and marigolds bloomed and the trees were bright green. Everything seemed so perfect. Walking to the train station gave Gene chance to take one final look around and appreciate the beauty of the area. She stopped at a small post box and dropped off a letter which she wrote to Phineas. They hadn't been able to talk much since exams started. So she decided that it was better to send him a letter with her address so he could send her letters in Georgia. She missed him gravely but couldn't risk missing the last train back south. Once she boarded the crowded train she said her finally goodbye to her northern paradise.

It was the Fourth of July of 1943 and Gene was back in Massachusetts to celebrate with Finny. They headed towards the beach and planned to spend the weekend there alone. The sun shone brightly and the sand absorbed its heat. It was slightly windy and sapphire waves crashed onto the shore leaving white foam and occasionally a sea shell or two.

They found a perfect spot to place their belongings and where the sun's blistering heat wouldn't directly hit them. Gene placed a towel down on the searing sand and laid down. She had on a loose fitting cerulean beach dress, which covered her bathing suit. Finny had been talking with a couple of other people and had also already taken a dip in the cool salty water. He strolled back to her and sat down dripping wet. "The only real swimming is in the ocean." He exclaimed. She smiled and rolled her eyes "I think the heat is going to your head." She said playfully. "Oh come on Gene why don't you go swimming?"

"I'd rather not; besides I need to get some Sun." she replied rubbing her pale arm.

"You're fine just the way you are."

"I just don't want to go."

"Well… will you at least get your feet wet?"

She sighed in defeat and stood up. "Alright I'll get my feet wet." They walked towards the water and she placed her feet in the water. It was pleasant to feel it on her feet but she quickly walked out of the water and said "Let's just walk around the shore." They continued on hand in hand.

The night sky was filled with bright fireworks. Gene was used to the patriotisms that was evident throughout the entire country. Ever since the United States joined the War it seemed as if everything had gone to it. It was later on that night and there still were fireworks that went off every now and then but they decided to go to the beach house that Finny's parents owned and that they allowed them to stay in for the weekend. The small furnished house had two bed rooms, a kitchen two restrooms and a small living room. Gene stepped out of one of the bathrooms with a towel wrapped around her torso. Phineas was taking a shower in the other restroom. She went into her room and put on her undergarments.

She laid on the bed in her nightgown. The door then opened and Finny poked his head through the door way cautiously. "You can come in"

Finny walked in slowly and said "well today was fun." Gene then stood up and walked over to him "yeah I guess." She replied with a grin on her face. "So you didn't like the beach?"

"No I didn't say that…It's just I like you better." she whispered to him. He blushed bright red at her little comment.

But he then noticed something that he hadn't before. On Gene's bare shoulder he saw a large scar along with other faded ones and a bruise as well. He looked back into her pale blue eyes and asked concernedly "Gene what is that?" while he gently touched the scar. Gene's disposition soon changed from being a bit playful to total defensiveness. "It's nothing…" she said quickly, averting her eyes from glancing into his. "That's not nothing Gene… Just tell me what's going on, you trust me don't you?" he said in a hushed tone. "I swear it's nothing" she replied in a raised voice. Phineas wrapped his arms around her and he held her close. His scent infatuated Gene even more than what she already was. She then said "it doesn't matter ok I don't want to talk about it."

"Gene pleases—"

"Just Stop! I've already told you I don't want to talk about it and you're hurting me more by asking about it." She forced her way out of his arms although it pained her to do so. Tears fell down her cheeks and her eyes reddened. Finny tried to comfort her but she pushed him away. They both sat back down on the bed and he managed to wipe some of her tears away.

"I'm sorry Gene, please calm down."

"It's fine I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…" she paused and then said "Phineas can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

She gazed into his brilliant green eyes and quietly asked "Will you make love to me?" For once Phineas found himself speechless. He then replied "Gene I-I don't know" Gene got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "I love you." She then kissed his lips softly. She closed her eyes as he returned the kiss passionately. Gene savored everything as he deepened the kiss and he held her in his strong arms. She laid down on her back as she allowed him to travel down her neck, but as soon as she began to take her clothes off. He stopped.

"Gene please… we aren't even engaged."

"I don't care… it doesn't matter to me."

"But shouldn't we wait?" Gene pulled him closer and whispered "I'd rather not"

They both laid on the bed. Everything hidden under the pure white cotton sheets. Gene rested her head on his bare chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. The room was peaceful and silent; something that Gene hadn't had in a while. Finny then quietly said "I'm so tired right now…" she smiled and lifted her head off of his toned chest and kissed him again. He closed his eyes "Gene Forrester you don't know how much I love you." He sighed. "Well you should go to sleep Phineas and I love you too." He held her in his arms. She placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes.

***End of chapter 6 and this is where things start to get interesting and if u want to see what goes down wait until chapter 7 :D Review on things that you liked or didn't like and DFTBA **


	7. Chapter 7

***I finally wrote chapter 7. Here's another warning but this time it's for violence and language. Enjoy :D**

The soft sound of rain falling awoke Phineas from his peaceful sleep. He then noticed another sound. He turned to his side and Gene seemed to be crying again.

"Gene what's wrong?" he tried to get her closer to him but she said "Don't touch me…"

"Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Her voice cracked.

"Than what's the matter?"

"I let this go too far Phineas…"

He watched her as she got up but looked away as she put her clothes on. He sat up with the sheets still on and asked "What do you mean?" She turned around to him and replied in utter seriousness "I can't love you."

His heart shattered. Finny never thought he would ever hear those words come from her mouth. His beloved, the only person that he had grown to love in such a wholehearted way, saying bluntly to him that she can't love him. Phineas had had other girlfriends before, but Gene was the only one that he ever truly desired, not because of her looks but because of who she was. The way she carried herself and her independence drew him to her.

"Gene you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious… and I'm sorry Finny but I don't think it would be appropriate for me to stay any longer.

She packed her suit case quickly and Phineas threw some clothes on. He tried to ask her more questions, but she didn't respond.

"Finny please let me leave." She said to him while he blocked the front door.

"Gene just tell me why you can't love me."

"I NEVER LOVED YOU OK… is that a sufficient answer for you?" she yelled out.

He moved out of her way and she shut the door angrily as she left. Not even looking back at him.

"No no…" he uttered in a broken voice. "She couldn't have been lying to me this whole time."

"Phineas please come down from your room. You've been there all week; don't you want to go outside?" Clara said to him from behind his door. She was completely unaware of what had happened the weekend before. "Phineas it's a beautiful summer day and you're letting it go to waste." He laid on his bed staring into space constantly contemplating _Why did she leave? Did she ever love me?_ He sighed and gave in. he couldn't let his mother worry so much about him especially since his eighteenth birthday was in a couple of months. He stood up and sauntered over to his door and opened it. To his surprise Brinker was also standing next to his mother who had a cheerful smile on her face. She left them alone. "I heard you were down in the dumps." A grin appeared on Brinker's face.

"Yeah I am."

"Well I came to see ya."

Both of them went back into Finny's room and Brinker asked "So what's got you down?"

"Gene… She left."

"So you two aren't together anymore?"

"Nope… I still love her though. You have no idea how it felt to see her leave."

"Yeah it can be hard, but it's not like there aren't other girls."

Phineas then muttered "I don't want any other girl."

"Now come on Phineas; it was just puppy love." Brinker commented.

Phineas stood up abruptly and yelled out "You don't get it. You don't. You didn't make love to the person that you loved most in the world and then have them rip your heart out by saying that they NEVER loved you!"

Brinker watched the tears roll down Finny's face. He had never seen him cry before. "Calm down ok… I didn't know." He sat down again and wiped the hot tears off his face. "You have her address right?" Brinker inquired. "Yeah" Phineas quietly responded. "If you really want to get to the bottom of this you should go see her then."

He nodded his head and looked into Brinker's amber eyes and thanked him for visiting.

The hot humid summer weather in Georgia was a new experience for Phineas. The day after Brinker's visit he had decided to take the advice that was given to him. He went to go find Gene. Although the weather wasn't so great; overall Phineas enjoyed the south. Everything seemed so eye catching and interesting, but he came to do one thing and one thing only.

The sun began to set by the time he finally found the correct address. He was nervous, a feeling that was alien to him, as he stepped on the crisp grass on the front yard of the house. It was a strange sight. From the front it seemed like a normal home. A screened front porch and it was two stories high with a large tree right next to it, but the closer that Finny got he began to notice that the house was slowly deteriorating. The white paint of the walls was chipping off revealing the old wood and the stairs were also rotting at the edges. _This can't be it_ he thought.

Finny slowly went up the stairs and opened the door and stepped into the porch. He then knocked on the front door. He could hear yelling from behind the door but couldn't make out anything. He could only distinguish between a female and male voice.

The door creaked open and there she stood. Gene. Her eyes filled with terror as she saw him standing right in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. He looked at her and couldn't believe his eyes. Just like the house she too seemed to be deteriorating as well. "Gene are you ok?" he asked. Before she could answer a middle aged man opened the door wider and pushed Gene out of the way. He was a bit tanner than Gene and had dark brown eyes. He also was taller and had a heavier build than Phineas. "What do you want!" he demanded in a strong voice. "I just wanted to speak with Gene for a moment." Phineas said respectfully. "Well I'm her father and anything you need to tell her can come through me. So what do you need to say?" he stated gruffly.

"Well Sir I-"

"Call me Mr. Forrester"

Gene then cut in "He was going to leave so you don't have to worry about it."

"Alright then…" He glared at Finny and said "You better leave then boy, unless you want to be full of lead."

He shut the door in Phineas' face and he was about to leave but he then heard the two of them arguing again. He listened to the conversation more closely this time.

"You Bitch. You worthless Bitch!"

"I swear I didn't know him."

"You're just a WHORE and you know it."

"Shut Up! I do everything while you go drink!"

"Shut your mouth! You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me!"

"Yeah and my mother wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for YOU!" Gene screamed and He then heard a loud thud.

Phineas busted through the door to see that she was being beaten by her Father. Finny punched him and got him away from Gene. She was bleeding. Both men fought but even though Phineas had the advantage of being younger he was quickly being subdued by the larger male.

"I thought you left…" her father hissed. "Well I didn't and you are a coward. No man would hit his daughter." He threw Phineas to the floor and started to kick him. "That's my business." He growled. Gene threw herself onto Finny shielding him from her father's brutal blows. "Please stop." She weakly cried. Finny felt her tears seeping through his shirt along with her warm blood. Gene fell unconscious. "Bitch deserved it." Her father said triumphantly. Phineas enraged by his words tackled him to the ground and yelled out "YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD."

***Oooh cliff hanger. Sorry guys, but I will try to write more of Ch. 8 and please review on things that you did or didn't like and DFTBA :D**


End file.
